tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Judaism
This is a timeline of the development of s and . All dates are given according to the , not the . See also which includes links to individual country histories. For the history of , see , and . Biblical period ;c. 1312 BCE ( ): from Egypt ( ) ;c. 1250 BCE–c. 1025 BCE: lead the people ;c. 1025 BCE–c. 1010 BCE: ;c. 1010 BCE–c. 970 BCE: ;c. 970 BCE–c. 931 BCE: ;c. 960 BCE: in completed 's }} ;c. 931 BCE: Split between and the ;c. 931 BCE–c. 913 BCE: ;c. 931 BCE–c. 910 BCE: ;840 BCE: describes Moabite victory over a son of King of Israel. ;c. 740 BCE–c. 700 BCE: prophesy of ;c. 740 BCE–c. 722 BCE: Kingdom of Israel falls to ;c. 715 BCE–c. 687 BCE: of Judah ;c. 649 BCE–c. 609 BCE: of Judah institutes major reforms ;c. 626 BCЕ – c. 587 BCE: prophecy of ;597 BCE: first ;586 BCE: Jerusalem falls to and Solomon's Temple destroyed ;539 BCE: Jews allowed to return to Jerusalem, by permission of }} ;520 BCE: Prophecy of ;c. 520 BCE: leads the first group of Jews from captivity back to Jerusalem ;516 BCE: consecrated ;c. 475 BCE: Often associated with , revealed her identity to the king and began to plead for her people, pointing to Haman as the evil schemer plotting to destroy them. ;c. 460 BCE: Seeing anarchy breaking out in Judea, Xerxes' successor Persian sent to restore order. * The Exodus (which we know of from Jewish sources) took place in the Jewish year 2448 (see ), and the CE begins in the Jewish year 3760. Between 2448 and 3760 are 1312 years. Post-biblical history BCE ;332 BCE: conquers Phoenicia and Gaza, probably passing by Judea without entering the Jewish dominated hill country on his way into Egypt. ;200 BCE–100 CE: At some point during this era the ( ) is . Jewish religious works that were explicitly written after the time of were not canonized, although many became popular among many groups of Jews. Those works that made it into the Greek translation of the Bible (the ) became known as the . ;167–161 BCE: The against the Hellenistic , led by , resulting in victory and installation of the holiday. ;157–129 BCE: establishes its royal dominance in Judea during renewed war with the Seleucid Empire. ;63 BCE: lay siege to and entered the Temple, Judea became a client kingdom of Rome. ;40 BCE–4 BCE: , appointed by the . 1st century CE ;6 CE: Province of created by merging proper, and . ;10 CE: , considered the greatest Torah sage, dies, leading to the dominance of Shammai till 30 CE, see also . ;26–36 CE: Trial and by the Romans. ;30 CE: , a vassal Parthian kingdom in , converts to Judaism. Significant numbers of Adiabene population follow her, later also providing limited support for Jews during . In the following centuries the community mostly converts to . ;30–70 CE : . A sect within society starts , see also . (1850 painting by )}} ;66–70 :The ended with destruction of the Second Temple and the . 1,100,000 people are killed by the Romans during the siege, and 97,000 captured and enslaved. The was relocated to by , see also . levied on all whether they aided the revolt or not. ;70–200: Period of the , rabbis who and the . The decisions of the Tannaim are contained in the , , , and various compilations. ;73: Final events of the – the fall of . starts off as a Jewish sect and then develops its own texts and ideology and branches off from to become a distinct . 2nd century ;115–117: (Revolt against Trajan) – a second Jewish-Roman War initiated in large Jewish communities of Cyprus, Cyrene (modern Libya), Aegipta (modern Egypt) and Mesopotamia (modern Syria and Iraq). It led to mutual killing of hundreds of thousands Jews, Greeks and Romans, ending with a total defeat of Jewish rebels and complete extermination of Jews in Cyprus and Cyrene by the newly installed . ;131–136: The , among other provocations, renames Jerusalem " " and prohibits circumcision. (Bar Kosiba) leads a large against in response to Hadrian's actions. In the aftermath, most Jewish population is annihilated (about 580,000 killed) and Hadrian renames the province of Judea to , and attempts to root out Judaism. ;136: is martyred. ;138: With Emperor Hadrian's death, the persecution of Jews within the Roman Empire is eased and Jews are allowed to visit Jerusalem on . In the following centuries the Jewish center moves to Galilee. 3rd century ;200: The , the standardization of the Jewish oral law as it stands today, is redacted by in the land of Israel. ;259: in Babylonia destroyed by the , which destruction caused the widespread dispersion of Jews in the region. ;220–500: Period of the , the s of the . 4th century ;315–337: Roman Emperor enacts new restrictive legislation. Conversion of Christians to Judaism is outlawed, congregations for religious services are curtailed, but Jews are also allowed to enter Jerusalem on the anniversary of the Temple's destruction. ;351–352: is put down. ;358: Because of the increasing danger of Roman persecution, creates a for calculating the Jewish month. After adopting the calendar, the . ;361–363: The last Roman Emperor, , allows the Jews to return to "holy Jerusalem which you have for many years longed to see rebuilt" and to rebuild the Second Temple. Shortly after, the Emperor is assassinated, and the plan is dissolved. ;363: ;379: In , the king Sira Primal, also known as Iru Brahman, issued what was engraved on a tablet of brass, his permission to Jews to live freely, build , own property without conditions attached and as long as the world and moon exist. 5th century ;438: The Empress removes the ban on Jews' praying at the and the heads of the Community in Galilee issue a call "to the great and mighty people of the Jews": "Know that the end of the exile of our people has come"! ;450: Redaction of the 6th century ;500–523: , King of (Modern Yemen) converting to Judaism, upgrading existing Yemenese Jewish center. His kingdom falls in a war against Axum and the Christians. ;550: The main redaction of is completed under Rabbis and . To a lesser degree, the text continues to be modified for the next 200 years. ;550–700: Period of the , the sages in who put the Talmud in its final form. ;555–572: The results in great reduction of the community, their Israelite faith is outlawed. Neighbouring Jews, who mostly reside in Galilee, are also affected by the oppressive rule of the . 7th century ;610–628: Jews of Galilee led by gain in Jerusalem after as a joint military campaign with ally under and Jewish militias from Persia, but are subsequently massacred. ;612: , , forces his Jewish subjects to convert to . ;7th century: The rise and domination of among largely pagan Arabs in the results in the almost complete removal and conversion of the there, and from the hands of Byzantines. 8th century ;700–1250: Period of the (the Gaonic era). Jews in southern and Asia Minor lived under the often intolerant rule of Christian kings and clerics. Most Jews lived in the Arab realm (Andalusia, North Africa, Palestine, Iraq and Yemen). Despite sporadic periods of persecution, Jewish communal and cultural life flowered in this period. The universally recognized centers of Jewish life were in and (Syria), and (Iraq). The heads of these law schools were the Gaonim, who were consulted on matters of law by Jews throughout the world. During this time, the is invented in Tiberias. ;711: Muslim armies invade and occupy most of (At this time Jews made up about 8% of 's population). Under Christian rule, Jews had been subject to frequent and intense persecution, which was formalized under Muslim rule due to the rules in Islam. Jews and Christians had to pay the . Some sources mark this as the beginning of the , though most mention 912. ;740: The (a semi- ic people from ) King and members of the upper class adopt . The Khazarate lasts until 10th century, being overrun by Russians, and finally conquered by Russian and Byzantian forces in 1016. ;760: The reject the authority of the oral law, and split off from rabbinic Judaism. 9th century ;807: orders all Jews in the Caliphate to wear a , with Christians to wear a blue one. ;846: In Sura, Iraq, Rav compiles his siddur (Jewish prayer book.) ;850: made a decree ordering Jews and Christians to wear garments distinguishing them from Muslims, their places of worship to be destroyed, and allowing them little involvement in government or official matters. ;871: An incomplete marriage contract dated to October 6 of this year is the earliest dated document found in the papers of the . 10th century ;912–1013: The . becomes Caliph of in 912, ushering in the height of tolerance. Muslims granted Jews and Christians exemptions from military service, the right to their own courts of law, and a guarantee of safety of their property. Jewish poets, scholars, scientists, statesmen and philosophers flourished in and were an integral part of the extensive Arab civilization. This period ended with the . ;940: In , compiles his (Jewish prayer book). ;945: In the , the Senate forbids sea captains from accepting Jewish passengers. 11th century ;1008–1013: ("the Mad") issues severe restrictions against Jews in the . All Jews are forced to wear a heavy wooden around their necks. Christians had to wear a large wooden cross and members of both groups had to wear black hats. ;1013: During the fall of the city, Sulayman's troops and massacred citizens of the city, including many Jews. Prominent Jews in Córdoba, such as Samuel ibn Naghrela were forced to flee to the city in 1013. ;1013–1073: Rabbi Yitchaki Alfassi (from , later Spain) writes the Rif, an important work of . ;1016: The Jewish community of , Tunisia is forced to choose between conversion and expulsion. ;1033: Following their conquest of the city from the Maghrawa tribe, the forces of Tamim, chief of the Zenata Berber Banu Ifran tribe, perpetrated a s in Fez. ;1040–1105: Rabbi Shlomo Yitzhaki ( ) writes important commentaries on almost the entire Tanakh and Talmud. ;1066 December 30: : Muslim mob stormed the royal palace in , Jewish and massacred most of the Jewish population of the city. "More than 1,500 Jewish families, numbering 4,000 persons, fell in one day." ;1090: Granada was captured by , King of the . The Jewish community, believed to have sided with the Christians, was destroyed. Many fled, penniless, to Christian . ;1095–1291: Christian begin, sparking warfare with Islam in . Crusaders temporarily capture Jerusalem in 1099. Tens of thousands of Jews are killed by European crusaders throughout Europe and in the Middle East. 12th century ;1100–1275: Time of the tosafot, Talmudic commentators who carried on 's work. They include some of his descendants. ;1107: Moroccan ruler expels Moroccan Jews who do not convert to Islam. ;1135–1204: Rabbi Moses ben Maimon, aka or the is the leading rabbi of c Jewry. Among his many accomplishments, he writes one of the most influential codes of law (The ) in Jewish History as well as, in , many philosophical works including the ( ). ;1141: issues a call to the Jews to emigrate to Palestine. He is buried in Jerusalem. ;1148: Berbers oblige Jews to convert in Cordoba. leaves Cordoba ;1187: Upon the capture of Jerusalem, Saladin summons the Jews and permits them to resettle in the city. In particular, the residents of Ashkelon, a large Jewish settlement, respond to his request. ;1189: slain in antisemitic riots that swept through London during the coronation of . The king later punished the perpetrators of the crime. ;1190: 150 Jews of York, England, killed in a , known as the . 13th century ;1240: Jews living in England, under , were blamed for counterfeiting the money and when the local citizens began to exact revenge on them, the king expelled his Jewish subjects in order to save them from harm. ;1250–1300: The life of , of Spain. He publishes to the public the the 2nd century CE esoteric interpretations of the Torah by and his disciples. This begins the modern form of (esoteric Jewish mysticism). ;1250–1550: Period of the , the medieval rabbinic sages. Most Jews at this time lived in lands bordering the or in under feudal systems. With the decline of Muslim and Jewish centers of power in , there was no single place in the world which was a recognized authority for deciding matters of Jewish law and practice. Consequently, the rabbis recognized the need for writing commentaries on the and Talmud and for writing law codes that would allow Jews anywhere in the world to be able to continue living in the Jewish tradition. ;1267: (Ramban) settles in Jerusalem and builds the . ;1270–1343: Rabbi of Spain writes the (Four Rows of Jewish Law). ;1276: Massacre in to kill all Jews stopped by intervention of the Emir. ;1290: Jews are expelled from by after the banning of usury in the 1275 . 14th century , built around 1300.}} ;1300: Rabbi Levi ben Gershom, aka . A 14th-century French Jewish philosopher best known for his Sefer Milhamot Adonai ("The Book of the Wars of the Lord") as well as for his philosophical commentaries. ;1304–1394: Jews are repeatedly expelled from and readmitted, for a price. ;1343: Jews persecuted in Western Europe are invited to by . ;1346–1353: Jews scapegoated as the cause of the growing . See also ;1348: issued two papal bulls in 1348 (6 July and 26 September), the latter named Quamvis Perfidiam, which condemned the violence and said those who blamed the plague on the Jews had been "seduced by that liar, the Devil." He urged clergy to take action to protect Jews as he had done. ;1349: ;1350s: Genetic testing conducted on have pointed to a bottleneck that was created in the 1300s amongst the Jewish population where it dwindled down to as few as 250–420 people. ;1369–70: Civil war in Spain, between brothers (Pedro) and (Enrico), leads to the deaths of 38,000 Jews, embroiled in the conflict. 15th century ;1478: of Spain institute the . ;1486: First Jewish prayer book published in Italy. ;1488–1575: Rabbi spends 20 years compiling the Beit Yosef, an enormous guide to Jewish law. He then writes a more concise guide, the , that becomes the standard law guide for the next 400 years. Born in Spain, Yosef Karo lives and dies in . ;1488: , commentator on the , arrives in Jerusalem and marks a new epoch for the Jewish community. ;1492: The : Approximately 200,000 Jews are expelled from Spain, The expelled Jews relocate to the , , lands, and ; some eventually go to South and Central America. However, most emigrate to Poland. In later centuries, more than 50% of Jewish world population lived in Poland. Many Jews remain in Spain after publicly converting to Christianity, becoming . ;1492: of the issued a formal invitation to the Jews expelled from Spain and Portugal and sent out ships to safely bring Jews to his empire. ;1493: Jews expelled from Sicily. As many as 137,000 exiled. ;1496: Jews expelled from and from many German cities. 16th century ;1501: King readmits Jews to . ;1516: of Venice established, the first Jewish ghetto in Europe. Many others follow. ;1525–1572: Rabbi (The Rema) of writes an extensive commentary to the called the Mappah, extending its application to Jewry. ;1534: King abolishes the law that required Jews to wear . ;1534: First book published, in Poland. ;1534–1572: ("the Arizal") teaches in Jerusalem and (mainly) Safed to select disciples. Some of those, such as , and mostly , put his teachings into writing. While the Sarugian versions are published shortly afterwards in Italy and Holland, the Vitalian texts remain in manuscripti for as long as three centuries. ;1547: First Hebrew Jewish printing house in . ;1550: Jews expelled from , Italy. ;1550: founds a Kabbalah academy in Safed. ;1567: First Jewish university was founded in Poland. ;1577: A Hebrew printing press is established in Safed, the first press in Palestine and the first in Asia. ;1580–1764: First session of the (Va'ad Arba' Aratzot) in Lublin, . 70 delegates from local Jewish kehillot meet to discuss taxation and other issues important to the Jewish community. 17th century ;1621–1630: writes his most famous work after emigrating to the Land of Israel. ;1623: First time separate (Va'ad) Jewish Sejm for . ;1626–1676: False . ;1633: Jews of granted a privilege of forbidding Christians to enter into their city. ;1648: Jewish population of Poland reached 450,000 (i.e., 4% of the 1,1000,000 population of Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth is Jewish), Bohemia 40,000 and Moravia 25,000. Worldwide population of Jewry is estimated at 750,000. ;1648–1655: The leads a massacre of Polish gentry and Jewry that leaves an estimated 65,000 Jews dead and a similar number of gentry. The total decrease in the number of Jews is estimated at 100,000. ;1655: Jews readmitted to England by . ;1660: . ;1679: Jews of Yemen expelled to 18th century ;1700–1760: Israel ben Eliezer, known as the , founds , a way to approach God through meditation and fervent joy. He and his disciples attract many followers, and establish numerous sects. The European Jewish opponents of Hasidim (known as ) argue that one should follow a more scholarly approach to Judaism. Some of the more well-known Hasidic sects today include Bobover, Breslover, Gerer, Lubavitch (Chabad) and Satmar Hasidim. ;1700: Rabbi makes to accompanied by hundreds of his followers. A few days after his arrival, Rabbi Yehuda dies suddenly. ;1700: Sir Solomon de Medina is knighted by William III, making him the first Jew in England to receive that honour. ;1720: Unpaid Arab creditors burn the synagogue unfinished by immigrants of Rabbi Yehuda and expel all Ashkenazi Jews from Jerusalem. See also ;1720–1797: Rabbi Elijah of , the Vilna Gaon. ;1729–1786: and the (Enlightenment) movement. He strove to bring an end to the isolation of the Jews so that they would be able to embrace the , and in turn be embraced by gentiles as equals. The Haskalah opened the door for the development of all the modern Jewish denominations and the revival of Hebrew as a spoken language, but it also paved the way for many who, wishing to be fully accepted into Christian society, converted to Christianity or chose to assimilate to emulate it. ;1740: passes a general act permitting Jews to be naturalized in the American colonies. Previously, several colonies had also permitted Jews to be naturalized without taking the standard oath "upon the true faith of a Christian." ;1740: Ottoman authorities invite Rabbi Haim Abulafia (1660–1744), renowned Kabbalist and Rabbi of Izmir, to come to the Holy Land. Rabbi Abulafia is to rebuild the city of Tiberias, which has lain desolate for some 70 years. The city's revival is seen by many as a sign of the coming of the Messiah. ;1740–1750: Thousands immigrate to under the influence of Messianic predictions. The large immigration greatly increases the size and strength of the Jewish Settlement in Palestine. ;1747:Rabbi ( ) (1701–1761) is the first immigrant of the Hasidic Aliyah. He is a respected Talmudic scholar, mystic, and brother-in-law of (founder of the Hasidic movement). Rabbi Abraham first settles in . Later, he relocates to Jerusalem at the behest of its residents. ;1759: Followers of joined ranks of Polish (gentry) of Jewish origins. ;1772–1795: between , Kingdom of and . Main bulk of World Jewry lives now in those 3 countries. Old privileges of Jewish communities are denounced. ;1775–1781: ; guaranteed the . ;1775: Mob violence against the Jews of Hebron. ;1789: The . In 1791 France grants full right to Jews and allows them to become citizens, under certain conditions. ;1790: In the US, President sends a letter to the Jewish community in . He writes that he envisions a country "which gives bigotry no sanction...persecution no assistance". Despite the fact that the US was a predominantly country, theoretically Jews are given full rights. In addition, the mentality of Jewish immigrants shaped by their role as merchants in Eastern Europe meant they were well-prepared to compete in American society. ;1791: Russia creates the that includes land acquired from Poland with a huge Jewish population and in the same year . The Jewish population of the Pale was 750,000. 450,000 Jews lived in the Prussian and Austrian parts of Poland. ;1798: Rabbi travels to Palestine. ;1799: While French troops were in Palestine besieging the city of , Napoleon prepared a Proclamation , but his unsuccessful attempt to capture Acre prevented it from being issued. ;1799: Mob violence on Jews in . 19th century ;1800–1900: The Golden Age of , the revival of Hebrew as a spoken language, and the revival of . ;1808–1840:Large-scale aliyah in hope of in anticipation of the arrival of the Messiah in 1840. ;1820–1860: The development of , a set of traditionalist movements that resisted the influences of modernization that arose in response to the European emancipation and Enlightenment movements; characterized by continued strict adherence to . ;1830: grants citizenship to Jews. ;1831: Jewish militias take part in the defense of against Russians. ;1834–1835: , attack in , & in . (See related: ). ;1837: is knighted by ;1837: devastates Jewish communities of and . ;1838–1933: Rabbi (Chofetz Chaim) opens an important yeshiva. He writes an authoritative Halakhic work, . ;Mid-19th century: Beginning of the rise of classical . ;Mid-19th century: Rabbi develops the . While teaching that Jewish law is binding, he dismisses current philosophical debate and advocates the ethical teachings as the essence of Judaism. ;Mid-19th century: Positive-Historical Judaism, later known as , is developed. ;1841: of Florida is elected to the , becoming the first Jew elected to Congress. ;1851: allows Jews to enter the country. They are not emancipated until 1891. ;1858: Jews . ;1860: , an international Jewish organization is founded in with the goal to protect Jewish rights as s. ;1860–1875: builds Jewish neighbourhoods outside the of Jerusalem starting with . ;1860–1864: Jews are taking part in Polish national movement, that was followed by . ;1860–1943: : educator, author, social worker and founder of . ;1861: The Zion Society is formed in , Germany. ;1862: Jews are given equal rights in Russian-controlled . The privileges of some towns regarding prohibition of Jewish settlement are revoked. In Leipzig, publishes the book , the first book to call for the establishment of a Jewish socialist commonwealth in Palestine. The book is also notable for giving the impetus for the Labor Zionist movement. ;1867: Jews emancipated in Hungary. ;1868: becomes Prime Minister of the . Though converted to Christianity as a child, he is the first person of Jewish descent to become a leader of government in Europe. ;1870–1890: Russian Zionist group (Lovers of Zion) and (est. 1882) set up a series of Jewish settlements in the , financially aided by Baron . In revives as spoken modern language. ;1870: Jews emancipated in Italy. ;1871: Jews emancipated in Germany. ;1875: 's is founded in . Its founder was Rabbi , the architect of . ;1877: becomes the last state to give Jews equal political rights. ;1878: is founded by religious pioneers from Jerusalem, led by . ;1880: World Jewish population around 7.7 million, 90% in Europe, mostly Eastern Europe; around 3.5 million in the former Polish provinces. ;1881–1884, 1903–1906, 1918–1920: Three major waves of s kill tens of thousands of Jews in Russia and Ukraine. More than two million Russian Jews emigrate in the period 1881–1920. ;1881: On December 30–31, the First Congress of all Zionist Unions for the colonization of Palestine was held at Focşani, Romania. ;1882–1903: The First , a major wave of Jewish immigrants to build a homeland in . ;1886: Rabbi and begin to champion the reaction to American Reform, and establish The as a school of 'enlightened Orthodoxy'. ;1890: The term " " is coined by an n Jewish publicist in his journal Self Emancipation and was defined as the national movement for the return of the Jewish people to their homeland and the resumption of Jewish sovereignty in the Land of Israel. ;1895: First published book by . ;1897: In response to the , writes (The Jewish State), advocating the creation of a free and independent Jewish state in Israel. ;1897: The Bund ( ) is formed in Russia. ;1897: First : 5,200,000 of Jews, 4,900,000 in the Pale. The lands of former have 1,300,000 Jews or 14% of population. ;1897: The was held at , which brought the (WZO) into being. 20th century ;1902: Rabbi Dr. reorganizes the and makes it into the flagship institution of . ;1903: St. Petersburg's Znamya newspaper publishes a literary . caused by accusations that Jews practice cannibalism. ;1905: accompanied by pogroms. ;1915: (later University) and its Rabbi Isaac Elchanan Rabbinical Seminary is established in for training in a Modern Orthodox milieu. ;1916: , on the first of June, is confirmed as the ' first Jewish justice. Brandeis was nominated by American President . which supported the establishment of a Jewish homeland in Palestine and protected the civil and religious rights of existing non-Jewish communities.}} ;1917: The British defeat the Turks and gain control of Palestine. The British issue the which gives official British support for "the establishment in Palestine of a national home for the Jewish people ... it being clearly understood that nothing shall be done which may prejudice the civil and religious rights of existing non-Jewish communities in Palestine". Many Jews interpret this to mean that all of Palestine was to become a . ;1917 February: The Pale of Settlement is abolished, and Jews get equal rights. The leads to over 2,000 pogroms with tens of thousands murdered and hundreds of thousand made homeless. ;1918–1939: The period between the two World Wars is often referred to as the "golden age" of ut (cantors). Some of the great Jewish cantors of this era include , , (1874–1953), , (1882–1933), (1874–1943), and . ;1919: :February 15: Over 1,200 Jews killed in pogrom. :March 25: Around 4,000 Jews killed by Cossack troops in . :June 17: 800 Jews decapitated in assembly-line fashion in . ;1920: At the receives the ' . :April 4–7: Five Jews killed and 216 wounded in the ;1920s–present: A variety of Jewish authors, including , , , and , sometimes drawing on Jewish culture and history, flourish and become highly influential on the literary scene. ;1921: British military administration of the Mandate is replaced by civilian rule. ;1921: Britain proclaims that all of Palestine east of the is forever closed to Jewish settlement, but not to Arab settlement. ;1921: Polish–Soviet peace treaty in . Citizens of both sides are given rights to choose the country. Hundred thousands of Jews, especially small businesses forbidden in the Soviets, move to Poland. ;1922: Rabbi established the in New York. (It merged with in 1950.) ;1923: Britain gives the to the . Arab immigration is allowed; Jewish immigration is not. :The is held 6–11 May in Vienna. ;1924: 2,989,000 Jews according to religion poll in Poland (10.5% of total). Jewish youth consisted 23% of students of high schools and 26% of students of universities. ;1926: Prior to World War I, there were few yeshivas in Europe. On 1926, Rabbi , the fourth , declared, "The time has come to found yeshivas where the younger generation will be able to learn and toil in Torah", leading to the founding of the network of 36 yeshivas in pre-war Poland. ;1929: A long-running dispute between Muslims and Jews over access to the Western Wall in Jerusalem escalates into the . The riots took the form in the most part of attacks by Arabs on Jews resulting in the , the and violence against Jews in Jerusalem. ;1930: World Jewry: 15,000,000. Main countries USA(4,000,000), Poland (3,500,000 11% of total), Soviet Union (2,700,000 2% of total), Romania (1,000,000 6% of total). Palestine 175,000 or 17% of total 1,036,000. ;1933: takes over ; his anti-Semitic sentiments are well-known, prompting numerous Jews to emigrate. ;1935: became the first woman to be ordained as a rabbi. ;1937: born, author of the first comprehensive Babylonian Talmud commentary since in the 11th century. ;1939: The British government issues the ' '. The paper proposed a limit of 10,000 Jewish immigrants for each year between 1940–1944, plus 25,000 refugees for any emergency arising during that period. ;1938–1945: (Ha Shoah), resulting in the methodical extermination of nearly 6 million Jews across Europe. ;1940s–present: Various Jewish filmmakers, including , , and the , frequently draw on Jewish philosophy and humor, and become some of the most artistically and popularly successful in the history of the medium. ;1941: The Muslim residents of Baghdad carried out a savage pogrom against their Jewish compatriots. In this pogrom, known by its Arabic name al- , about 200 Jews were murdered and thousands wounded, on June 1–2. Jewish property was plundered and many homes set ablaze. ;1945–1948: Post-Holocaust refugee crisis. attempts to detain Jews attempting to enter Palestine illegally. ;1946–1948: The violent struggle for the creation of a Jewish state in the is intensified by Jewish defense groups: , , and . ;November 29, 1947: The approves the creation of a Jewish State and an Arab State in the British mandate of Palestine. proclaiming Israeli independence on May 14, 1948, below a portrait of Theodor Herzl|alt=A single man, adorned on both sides by a dozen sitting men, reads a document to a small audience assembled before him. Behind him are two elongated flags bearing the Star of David and portrait of a bearded man in his forties.}} ;May 14, 1948: The State of declares itself as an independent Jewish state hours before the British Mandate is due to expire. Within eleven minutes, it is de facto recognized by the . , the 's UN ambassador, calls for the to accept Israel as a member state. The UN approves. ;May 15, 1948: : , Iraq, , and invade Israel hours after its creation. The attack is repulsed, and Israel conquers more territory. A results, as up to a million Jews flee or are expelled from Arab and Muslim nations. Most settle in Israel. See also . ;1948–1949: Almost 250,000 Holocaust survivors make their way to Israel. " " brings thousands of ite Jews to Israel. ;1956: The Egypt blockades the Gulf of Aqaba, and closes the Suez canal to Israeli shipping. Egypt's President calls for the destruction of Israel. Israel, England, and France go to war and force Egypt to end the blockade of Aqaba, and open the canal to all nations. ;1964: Jewish-Christian relations are revolutionized by the 's . ;1966: (1888–1970) becomes the first Hebrew writer to win the in literature. ;May 16, 1967: Egyptian President demands that the UN dismantle the (UNEF I) between Israel and Egypt. The complies and the last UN peacekeeper is out of Sinai and Gaza by May 19. ;1967 May: Egyptian President closes the strategic to Israeli shipping and states that Egypt is in a state of war with Israel. Egyptian troops begin massing in the . ;June 5–10, 1967: The . Israel launches a pre-emptive strike against , , and . Israeli aircraft destroy the bulk of the Arab air forces on the ground in a , followed by Israeli ground offensives which see Israel decisively defeat the Arab forces and capture the , the , and the . ;September 1, 1967: The Arab Leaders meet in , . The Three No's of Khartoum: No recognition of Israel. No negotiations with Israel. No peace with Israel. ;1968: Rabbi Mordechai Kaplan formally creates a separate movement by setting up the Reconstructionist Rabbinical College in Philadelphia. ;1969: First group of African Hebrew Israelites begin to migrate to Israel under the leadership of Ben Ammi Ben Israel. ;Mid-1970s to present: Growing revival of music (The folk music of European Jews)., http://www.klezmershack.com/ ;1972: became the first female rabbi ordained in America, and is believed to be only the second woman ever to be formally ordained in the history of Judaism. ;1972: sets the record for most gold medals won in a single (seven) in the . The occurs when Israeli athletes are taken hostage by terrorists. The hostages are killed during a failed rescue attempt. ;October 6–24, 1973: The . and , backed up by expeditionary forces from other Arab nations, launch a surprise attack against Israel on . After absorbing the initial attacks, Israel recaptures lost ground and then pushes into Egypt and Syria. Subsequently, reduces oil production, driving up oil prices and triggering a global economic crisis. ;1975: President Gerald Ford signs legislation including the , which ties U.S. trade benefits to the Soviet Union to freedom of emigration for Jews. ;1975: United Nations adopts resolution equating Zionism with racism. Rescinded in 1991. ;1976: Israel rescues hostages taken to , Uganda. ;September 18, 1978: At , near , Israel and Egypt sign a comprehensive peace treaty, The , which included the withdrawal of Israel from the . ;1978: writer receives Nobel Prize ;1979: Prime Minister and President are awarded . ;1979–1983: Operation Elijah: Rescue of Ethiopian Jewry. ;1982 June–December: The . Israel invades Southern to drive out the PLO. ;1983: American s formally accept patrilineal descent, creating a new definition of who is a Jew. ;1984–1985: Operations Moses, Joshua: Rescue of Ethiopian Jewry by Israel. ;1986: wins the ;1986: , Soviet Jewish dissident, is freed from prison. ;1987: Beginning of the against Israel. ;1989: Fall of the between East and West Germany, collapse of the communist East German government, and the beginning of (which formally began in October 1990). ;1990: The Soviet Union opens its borders for the three million Soviet Jews who had been held as virtual prisoners within their own country. Hundreds of thousands of Soviet Jews choose to leave the Soviet Union and move to Israel. ;1990–1991: Iraq invades , triggering a war between Iraq and Allied United Nations forces. Israel is hit by 39 s from Iraq. ;1991: : Rescue of the remainder of n Jewry in a twenty-four-hour airlift. ;October 30, 1991: The opens in , sponsored by the United States and the Soviet Union. ;April 22, 1993: The dedicated. and shake hands at the signing of the , with behind them, 1993|alt=A stolid balding man in a dark suit on the left shakes the hand of a smiling man in traditional Arab headdress on the right. A taller, younger man stands with open arms in the center behind them.}} ;September 13, 1993: Israel and sign the . ;1994: The Lubavitcher ( ) Rebbe, , dies. ;October 26, 1994: Israel and Jordan sign an official peace treaty. Israel cedes a small amount of contested land to Jordan, and the countries open official diplomatic relations, with open borders and free trade. ;December 10, 1994: Arafat, Rabin and Israeli Foreign Minister Shimon Peres share the . ;November 4, 1995: Israeli Prime Minister is assassinated. ;1996: Peres loses election to Benyamin (Bibi) Netanyahu (Likud party). ;1999: elected Prime Minister of Israel. 21st century ;May 24, 2000: Israel unilaterally withdraws its remaining forces from its security zone in southern Lebanon to the international border, fully complying with the UN Security Council Res. 425. ;2000 July: Camp David Summit. ;2000, Summer: Senator becomes the first Jewish-American to be nominated for a national office ( ) by a major political party (the ). ;September 29, 2000: The begins. ;2001: Election of as Israel's Prime Minister. ;2001: is founded by ;2004: and of the win the . The builds its first synagogue, , in accordance with halakha. Uriyahu Butler became the first member of the African Hebrew Israelite community to enlist in the (IDF) ;March 31, 2005: The Government of Israel officially recognizes the people of as one of the of Israel, opening the door for thousands of people to immigrate to Israel. ;2005 August: The Government of Israel its military forces and settlers from the . ;2005 December: Prime Minister Ariel Sharon falls into a coma; Deputy Premier Ehud Olmert takes over as Acting Prime Minister ;2006 March: Ehud Olmert leads the Kadima party to victory in Israeli elections, becomes Prime Minister of Israel. ;2006 July–August: A in Lebanon and northern Israel started on July 12, after a into Israel. The war ended with the passage of after 34 days of fighting. About 2,000 Lebanese and 159 Israelis were killed, and civilian infrastructure on both sides heavily damaged. ;2008 December: The (IDF) launches (מבצע עופרת יצוקה) against in the . ;2009 March: becomes (also, continues as the Chairman of the Party). ;2014 January: dies, after undergoing a sudden decline in health, having suffered renal failure and other complications, after spending 8 years in a deep coma due to his January 2006 stroke, on January 11, 2014. ;2017 December: President announces formal . ;2019 March : The United States became the first country to recognize Israeli sovereignty over the territory which it held since 1967. Years in the State of Israel This is a timeline of events in the since 1948. * : – * : – – – – – – – – – * : – – – – – – – – – * : – – – – – – – – – * : – – – – – – – – – * : – – – – – – – – – * : – – – – – – – – – * : References Category:Timeline